Blue Quest
by Skulz
Summary: 17 years after William is given up his parents tell him he was adopted and he goes looking for his true family. (I know it’s a long time before they tell him, but it’s more fun if he can drive all over America instead of having their parents do it for
1. Secrets

X¿~~*Blue Quest*~~¿X  
  
AUTHOR: Skulz  
  
RATING: PG13 (Mature subject matter, viewer discretion is advised, yadda, yadda, yadda.)  
  
GENRE: Adventure/Sci-Fi  
  
DISCLAIMER: William, Mulder, Scully etc belong to Chris Carter and Ten- Thirteen Productions  
  
SUMMARY: 17 years after William is given up his parents tell him he was adopted and he goes looking for his true family. (I know it's a long time before they tell him, but it's more fun if he can drive all over America instead of having their parents do it for him!)  
  
FEEDBACK: Please! I like nice reviews. please no flames! :_:  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I like the idea of William. Many people choose to write fic's about him when he's older and how he wants to find a family. I don't know. By the way, I'm sorry if I got my facts wrong, I'm not the brightest kid in the world.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
1  
  
William Daniels. That was his name, or rather the name they had given him. He was little Billy, who had strange dreams and didn't look like his family. William had red hair, a light complexion and bright blue eyes, unlike those of his parents and younger sister, Teresa. William had frequently asked why he was different, but the answer was always the same: "You're a special boy, Billy; don't search too deep." He didn't have much of an idea what they all meant by this, but it was probably something along the lines of, "I don't know why, so stop asking."  
  
On the day of William's 17th birthday, his parents gave him a brand new red Lamborghini. He was thrilled and surprised that his parents could afford this, and that they really trusted him with a cool new car. Or was it just to calm him down after some incredibly terrible news? Will really couldn't tell, but he did know that he just had to take the car for a spin with his girlfriend, Kitty Follmer.  
  
As the boy was halfway out the door, his father stopped him. "William," Mr. Daniels began.  
  
"Yeah, dad?" Bill asked.  
  
"Son, there's something your mother and I need to tell you," the father answered.  
  
"Um, dad, it's not really the best time right now, I'm about to go pick up Kitty," Bill told his dad.  
  
"Well. Okay. But we need to have this talk with you the moment you get back."  
  
"Okay, dad."  
  
"And William?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
The boy nodded and sprinted out the door toward the car. He was totally gonna impress his woman with the car, and hopefully she'd love it as much as he loved her. He didn't even think about what his father wanted to tell him, but unconsciously figured that it was some man-to-man thing about growing up and stupid shit like that. Bill couldn't care less though, so he drove down the road, slowly approaching Kitty's home.  
  
William grinned as he ran up to the door, ringing the doorbell of the Follmer residence several annoying times. After about five seconds of no answer he yelled, "Kitty? C'mon out of the litter box! It's time to play!"  
  
Suddenly, he saw Kit's father, Brad, poke his head out of the window, "Kitty's not here, you nimrod! And stop coming around here! Next time I see you near my daughter, I'll call your parents!" The old man shook his fist. He was a strict old FBI agent who seemed to have nothing better to do with his time than prosecute William for dating his daughter. It was a sad life for poor old Brad Folmer, Will guessed it was because of his wife leaving him, but that wasn't necessarily the case, was it?  
  
Will drove down to the Rotting Motor, where Kitty worked. The R M was a pub owned by a fat little man, who's name was Harry and he would sell any underage teen cheap beer. William wasn't a huge fan of the little pub; he felt it was wrong to do illegal things. Anyway, he pulled up into the parking lot outside the bar and walked in, looking around for Kit. The tavern was dark, even though it was the middle of the day, and he could barely see anything. Will walked up to the bar counter, to ask Harry if he had seen Kitty. The fat man turned around to face William, "What will it be, Bill?" he inquired.  
  
"Um. I don't need a drink; I'm looking for Kitty. You seen her lately?" William asked.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, Kitty hasn't come in here since last week. Sorry," Harry said.  
  
"Nah. She's probably at a friends' house," William mumbled and started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, and Will," Harry began.  
  
"Yeah?" William inquired.  
  
"Happy birthday," the fat man said.  
  
"Thanks," William replied and walked out of the bar. He couldn't believe Kitty wasn't there, and that she wasn't at home. She would've at least phoned him on his birthday, wouldn't she? Bill sighed and went back to his house. Maybe she had left a message or emailed him, or something. He hoped so and was quite anxious to get on his computer and see if anybody had emailed him, Will was quite obsessed with computers.  
  
William burst through the door of his family home and ran upstairs toward his small room. Kitty must've emailed him or something. He logged on and was soon checking his AOL inbox, which was surprisingly empty. Will sighed, and slowly walked downstairs to ask his parents whether anybody had phoned. "Mom? Dad?" Will called.  
  
"Willy, you're home already?" his father inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't find Kitty. Oh, um. did anybody phone?" Will asked.  
  
"Sorry, no one's phoned since this morning," the man said.  
  
Will sighed again, showing his deep disappointment. It seemed that no one had remembered his birthday. He walked into the kitchen, seeing his mom making a cake and his father setting the table. "Are you guys making a surprise party for me?" he asked.  
  
"No, William, not after that one time when you were five," his father replied.  
  
"Oh." he said, "You haven't heard any word from Kitty or anybody else, have you?"  
  
"No, honey," his mother said as she popped the cake into the oven, "Are you ready to have that talk?"  
  
"Um. I guess." William began.  
  
"Great, son. Sit down and we'll tell you," his father said, while his mother ran upstairs to get Teresa.  
  
"So, dad, what is it?" Will inquired.  
  
"Son, what we are about to discuss, well, it's going to be hard. Your mother and I have wanted to tell you this for a long time now, but we needed to find the right time."  
  
"So. what is it?" William asked.  
  
"William, you are not our son," Will's father said hesitantly.  
  
Will was horrified. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You were adopted. I'm sorry," Mr. Daniels said.  
  
"I. I. Who are my real parents? Why did they leave me? Can I see them? What happened to the documents? I need to find." Will exclaimed.  
  
"Son, I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer very many. We never knew your true parents, the documents barely tell a thing about your parents and I believe they left you because you were not safe with them any more."  
  
"But. Then. They were criminals?" Will exclaimed.  
  
"No. I think they were FBI," Mr. Daniels replied.  
  
"I'm gonna go lie down," Will said and went up to his room. What his father had just told him was very traumatizing and it made him feel uncomfortable and afraid. He lay down on his bed and slept.  
  
Will found himself in a bright apartment, it was a beautiful place, warm and loving, and he felt like he belonged. Then he saw a woman. She had red hair and blue eyes and she was holding a baby wearing a bunny hat. Will smiled and he walked over to the woman to ask her name, but she didn't notice him and she walked through the door. William followed her into what must've been the living room. He saw a man who was quite tall and smart looking. He figured that he was the woman's husband. The man walked toward the woman smiling and telling her something, but William couldn't understand what they were saying to each other. The man kissed the woman and he seemed to say, "I love you." But Will wasn't sure. The two got up and walked right through William. He turned around to see what they were doing, but they had vanished. William didn't know why he did this but he called out, "Mom! Mom! Where are you!"  
  
"William! William!" a voice called, "William! Wake up."  
  
Will opened his eyes and gasped. He saw his little sister, Teresa staring down at him, "Aah!" he exclaimed and fell off the bed.  
  
"Silly Billy," she said, "Having a nightmare again?"  
  
"Um. Not really," he replied, sitting up and rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
  
"So. are you gonna go find your parents?" Teresa inquired.  
  
"I don't know, Terri. It's hard, when you don't know," Will mumbled.  
  
"Yeah. But if you do decide to find them, I'll help you," Teresa replied. William smiled. He loved his little sister, but did she truly understand? He didn't know and decided not to drag her into his dark misery.  
  
That night William had a dream. There was the red-haired woman holding the baby with the bunny hat and the tall, dark haired man. But this time, there were three strange-looking men. One was tall with long blond hair, thick intellectual glasses and a strange T-shirt, the second was wearing a black suit and had brown hair, and the third was a very tiny man, who was balding, and he wore strange dark clothing and wire frame glasses. William saw the woman cradle the baby in a loving way as the three men presented gifts and the man watched. It looked like the little stable in Bethlehem where Jesus Christ was born. William ran toward the little ceremony, calling to them with words that he didn't understand. Suddenly, the woman looked up toward the sky and screamed. The rest of the people followed suit. William wondered what they were screaming about, so he looked up as well, revealing a UFO. William was terrified and he screamed. Then, down came a beam of light, which abducted the tall man who seemed to be the baby's father. Will watched in terror as this happened. "Dad!" he cried out, "Dad!" William suddenly awoke, gasping for air and sweating. He was horrified. Who were these people? What did they want with him?  
  
He was so very horrified about this dream, and how he had dreamt about the same people two nights in a row. He wondered how he knew these people and why they were significant in his dreams. William decided to go down stairs and get himself a glass of water to refresh himself. So, carefully and silently, he pushed himself out of the tiny bed. Will slowly walked down the stairs, being careful not to make any kind of noise that would wake his family of their deep slumber. Then, finding himself in the kitchen, at last, he saw that lying across the dining room table, there was Kitty Folmer.  
  
William couldn't believe what he was seeing: His girlfriend on the table, dead. "Kitty." William whispered and staggered over toward his dead date. He put two fingers on her neck to check a pulse, but there was none. He was so very afraid, but then he saw the note:  
  
William. Sorry for all the trouble. I didn't mean to break your heart, but I'm gone now it doesn't matter. I love you. To find the truth, go to my father, he'll show you the way. --Kitty.  
  
Bill's eyes welled up with tears. He wondered what the note meant. But before he started to decode, he figured calling the police would probably be a smarter option.  
  
911 he dialed on the cordless phone. Will was afraid; he had never called the emergency number before. What happened if he was charged with the murder of his girlfriend? What happened if he went to jail? What if- "911 how may I help you," a friendly voice said from the other end of the line.  
  
Will was startled, "Uh-uh-um. There's been a- I mean. My girlfriend is." he began but couldn't figure out how to word what had just happened.  
  
"Calm down, sir and tell me slowly what's happened," the calm voice said.  
  
"My girlfriend's committed suicide." Will began. It sent shivers up his spine when he said it.  
  
"Okay, sir. We'll send an ambulance down, where do you live?"  
  
"8643 Werther Drive."  
  
"We'll be right over."  
  
William was shaken. His girlfriend lay on his table, not breathing. He didn't know how she had died; he couldn't see any blood, or weapons of any sort. Suddenly, he heard an ambulance coming toward the house. He looked out a window, seeing three paramedics run out of the ambulance. Will hurried to the door to let in the people. He led them to where the body lay. Then he saw it: there was a bullet through her head and a gun in her hand. There was blood all over the floor. How could he have missed it? Had it been there the whole time, or did somebody just shoot her?  
  
The paramedics took the body out on a stretcher and into the ambulance, and in came the police. William swallowed hard, hoping he wouldn't be questioned. He saw his parents and Teresa running down the stairs with looks of fear on their faces. One of the police came up to him, "Young man, you're gonna have to come with us."  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X 


	2. Truth

2  
  
The officer drove William down to the police department. He felt severely nervous, sort of like a criminal, or a disgruntled hobo. He didn't say anything at all during the ride.  
  
When they reached their destination, William finally decided to ask the man, "Um. Sir. Why am I here?"  
  
"You're a witness. We need to see what you know," the officer said, leading Will into the office, and then into a dark room. The atmosphere scared him, and he was sure he would go to jail.  
  
Will shivered as the man guided him towards his seat. He saw the man sit down across from him. "My first question: did you murder Kitty Follmer?"  
  
"No!" Will exclaimed, hoping he wouldn't sound too crazy.  
  
"So, if you didn't murder her, then why were you downstairs next to her body?"  
  
"I was getting a glass of water. Why would I murder my girlfriend?"  
  
"Good point, kid, well made. But there is still the concept of her death. You seem to be the only one that we can hold responsible. You are free to go until your hearing on Saturday afternoon."  
  
William smiled, thanking God he wasn't going to jail. "Thank you, sir," he said and the two men walked out of the station, where William's parents stood. He saw his mother was crying, and walked over to hug her.  
  
"William!" she cried, holding him in her arms. He felt bad, making her worry, even though she wasn't his real mother. He still loved her, though.  
  
That night, Will lay awake in his bed, worrying. He was very nervous about the court case, and he was also quite afraid of the fact that his girlfriend had committed suicide in his home. Wait! The note Will thought to himself and quickly hopped out of bed and searched for his blue jeans that he had worn earlier that day. He stuck his hand into the pocket and searched for the note. It might even be a clue for his innocence. Will quickly read it again.  
  
He read it over and over. He couldn't help but wonder what she had meant by "finding the truth". Did she know that he was an adopted child? Did her father know about his parents? William's head filled quickly with questions of his parents, he felt so excitingly close. But nevertheless, he closed his eyes and fell into a light, hazy sleep.  
  
William dreamt of the same woman and baby again, but the man was gone. This time there were two other people, as well. There was a man that had light brown hair and a sad expression, and a woman with dark hair that looked like the man's girlfriend, or maybe his wife. William watched as they quarreled. The short, red-haired woman seemed like a nervous wreck, and the other two were yelling. Will couldn't tell what they were saying, but it didn't matter. Soon, there was a loud honk and the people ran out of the apartment and out to a strange old van. There were three men sitting in it. They were the same three men from Will's previous dream, but this time they seemed less calm. There was a horrifying vibe of rush and confusion as the people hurried to buckle the baby into the car. William seemed to now be in the car with the three strange men and the baby. They were driving quickly, but soon stopped by strange people who then took the baby away. William screamed, "NO!"  
  
He suddenly awoke, with a figure standing over him. "Dad?" Will asked, sleepily.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" William stuttered.  
  
"William," whispered his sister.  
  
"Teresa? What are you doing?"  
  
"I know who murdered Kitty."  
  
"Teri, it's okay. I'm innocent, it doesn't matter."  
  
"It does, William!" the girl persuaded.  
  
Will looked at his little sister, smiling, "It doesn't." He pushed her away and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Will awoke to the smell of pancakes. He yawned, and made his way down to the kitchen, half asleep.  
  
"Good morning, William," his mother said.  
  
"Morning, mom," Will grumbled. He sleepily walked to the table where he sat down, staring across the table at his sister. Teresa was happily eating her pancakes, when she looked up. The girl gave him a dirty look, and then kept eating. Maybe he should've listened to her.  
  
"Ready for pancakes, William?" his mom suddenly asked.  
  
"Sure," he said, but really he felt too nervous to eat. His mother dumped three golden-brown pancakes in front of him. Will sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Will's mom asked.  
  
"I'm just. Nervous about Saturday." he replied.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. Your lawyer's coming to our house today, and you're going to go down to the FBI for questioning."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I. Never mind."  
  
"What's on your mind, Will?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just kinda' scared about this court case. You know I didn't murder her, right?"  
  
"Yes. Will I believe you."  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"Honey. You don't have to call me mom if you don't want to."  
  
"No, mom. It's okay."  
  
"Will, after all this, maybe we can find your real parents."  
  
He sighed. He didn't know whether he should try to find his real parents. Will had a fear that they might hate him, or be hillbillies. or criminals. or. something much worse. He left the room and went back upstairs to check his email.  
  
He logged on as 14will_kwest14@aol.com. There were three emails sent to him. One from Dave, the guy from the computer store, one from Harry, and the third one was anonymous. He opened the anonymous one first, feeling quite curious. He clicked on the email, and it opened quickly, showing a large picture of the woman from his dreams. Underneath, there was a caption. I WILL BE THERE, it read. Will was shaken and quickly deleted the email. Who was that woman? And what did it mean?  
  
William couldn't help but read the note. He kept reading it over, and over again. He couldn't keep his eyes off the sentence; 'To find the truth, go to my father' did this mean that her father knew about his real parents? After all, William had been told they were FBI. and Follmer was a former FBI. Did he know? .Maybe?  
  
William, after much self-persuasion, decided to make his way to the Follmer residence. He looked into the large glass living room window, and saw Brad sitting on the couch, hands clenched together, as if he were preying. Will was sure he wasn't, though, the Follmer's never seemed to be a religious family. Nevertheless, he knocked on the beige-colored door, hoping Mr. Follmer wouldn't be completely insane.  
  
The man slowly shuffled to the door, knowing it was William. "Come in," he said, in an unhopeful tone, "I know what you've come for."  
  
William was lead into the living room, where he planted himself upon the off-white sofa. "Mr. Follmer, I." William began.  
  
"No. I know what you've come to ask. And if you were about to apologize, I accept it, but it wasn't you," Brad Follmer stated.  
  
"But I."  
  
"It was all planned out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Now, let's get down to business. What you've come for, your true parents."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"William, before I explain to you who and what they are, I will tell you why. Your parents were FBI agents, working under the directions of A.D. Walter Skinner. They were placed in a sector labeled X-Files, which were unsolved cases that involved alien abductions, government conspiracy, and several strange criminal occurrences. Originally, there were two agents working the cases: Agent Mulder and Agent Scully. Together, they were unstoppable solving the unexplainable. Until it happened: Agent Scully was abducted."  
  
"Whoa! Really?"  
  
"Yes. Really. Scully was experimented upon (alongside other women) by the conspiracists, and ended up becoming pregnant with you."  
  
"So. I'm an alien?!"  
  
"Not really. Anyway, then, soon after Scully found out that she was pregnant, Mulder was abducted. That was when agents Doggett and Reyes came into action, trying to find him. They ended up succeeding, but by the time they had finally found him, you were given up."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"William, you were a government test. They wanted you dead. They still want you dead, or at least in the palm of their hand. William, you must escape the conspiracy. Fight the future."  
  
"I have to find my parents first!"  
  
"You are the only one that can save the human race from the future. You must fight it."  
  
William backed away from the old man and ran out the door, and back toward his home, just to see a black car pull up into the driveway. He guessed that was his lawyer.  
  
As he walked into his home, Will could smelled the stench cigars, which meant his father was most likely nervously smoking in the living room. He slowly stepped into the kitchen, where he saw his mother baking muffins (something she did when she was nervous), and a tall blond woman wearing a door-to-door salesperson outfit. "Um. Hi?" William mumbled.  
  
"Hello, William. I'm your lawyer, Allison Sherman," the blond woman replied in a cheery tone.  
  
The two shook hands. "Do you think I'm truly innocent?" William asked.  
  
"We'll see. I'm going to drive you down to the FBI headquarters so we can get some highly classified personnel to get your answers," Allison explained.  
  
William nodded, even though he didn't know why there was so much fuss over the misfortune of his girlfriend committing suicide. He let his lawyer lead him to her black Mercedes.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X 


End file.
